This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There are three major objective of the Alaska INBRE Graduate Research Fellowship Program: 1. to provide active training to graduate students in the thematic focus areas of Alaska INBRE on each network campus; 2. to create a state-wide student network of graduate students in the newly emerging fields of molecular toxicology and infectious agents that supports the overall Alaska INBRE Network; 3. provide a nascent pool of professionals capable of filling the Alaska pool for jobs in biomedicine.